


Ostatnie noce ventôse'a

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [7]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: Cała ta część to mała odskocznia od innych moich sonetów, tak jak "Ostatnie noce ventôse'a" są odskocznią od Przybyszewskiej poważnej pracy dramatycznej. Pełno tu nawiązań, ale przede wszystkim - to jest mój hołd złożony jej wspaniałemu zabiegowi stylistycznemu, sami wiecie, o który chodzi.Tym razem nie ma cytatu na początku, bo musiałabym wstawić pół książki.





	Ostatnie noce ventôse'a

**I: Eleonora**

Nie uwierzę ci na słowo, Leo  
Gdy mówisz, że boisz się burzy.  
Ja wiem: samotność cię nuży  
Licznych dni i nocy zbyt wielu.

Ale czemu w tej samotności  
Miejsce masz na moją odprawę?  
Co dla ciebie jest może - zabawą,  
Mnie przeszkadza, męczy i boli.

To nie burza cię dzieli ode mnie,  
A przynajmniej nie tamta za oknem,  
Tylko - moje serce nieznośnie  
Wciąż innemu bije. Na niebie

Brak jest gwiazd, które wyznaczają  
Drogę od twego pokoju do Raju.

**II: Camille**

Rad bym cię widzieć w innym stanie  
Niż przez strugi lodowatej wody  
I majaki, co moje wywody  
Przerywają raz po raz. (O, Panie

Dopomóż mi łgać!) Czy nie wiesz,  
Że sam jeden wystarczysz  
By Konwencję tak srodze obarczyć,  
Że cię stracą? - I ja stracę ciebie.

Kiedy widzę, jak pchasz się pod koła  
Wszystko, co żywe jest we mnie  
Wnet zamiera i wyciągam ręce  
Żeby aktu ratunku dokonać.

Dla jednego ciebie mam jeszcze  
Tę wrażliwość, co przepełnia serce.

**III: Antoine**

Twej wizyty pragnę najgoręcej,  
Teraz - bez odwrotu; lecz nie muszę  
Znosić więcej gorączki katuszy,  
Gdy mi czoło schłodzą twoje ręce.

Jakie to szczęście, żeś wrócił! - Nie mogę  
Się doczekać, aż wszystko opowiem  
O tych nocach; a ty w jednym słowie  
Nie potępisz, tylko wskażesz drogę.

Odwiedzają mnie nocami bogowie  
I raz jeden to nie objaw maligny,  
Ale prawda; jeśli jam - jedyny,  
Ty - tak samo, półbóg i półczłowiek.

Już na niebie świta, brak gwiazd;  
Kończy się ventôse, rodzi - germinal.

**Author's Note:**

> Cała ta część to mała odskocznia od innych moich sonetów, tak jak "Ostatnie noce ventôse'a" są odskocznią od Przybyszewskiej poważnej pracy dramatycznej. Pełno tu nawiązań, ale przede wszystkim - to jest mój hołd złożony jej wspaniałemu zabiegowi stylistycznemu, sami wiecie, o który chodzi.  
Tym razem nie ma cytatu na początku, bo musiałabym wstawić pół książki.


End file.
